Just Like Wasabi
by a1y-puff
Summary: Ficlet. Kikumaru says Tezuka is bland. Fuji thinks Tezuka is like wasabi ice cream. Or wasabi chocolate. Wasabi. Yeah. -oneshot, rated T just for kissing?-


**Title: **Just Like Wasabi

**Author:** a1y-puff

**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis

**Pairing: **Fuji/Tezuka-ish, mention of Golden Pair.

**Genre: **Fluff?

**Word Count: **609

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning: **Randomness, might make little sense and…Wasabi. Rawr.

**Summary: **Kikumaru says Tezuka is bland. Fuji thinks Tezuka is like wasabi ice cream. Or wasabi chocolate. Wasabi. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, Konomi-sensei is male, and I have boobs, so I definitely do not own PoT and its characters. Lolz.

**A/N:** Because I missed Tezuka's birthday. Kind of inspired by the song _"Your Love is Better than Ice Cream"_ by _Sarah McLachlan_, which **Ryu Reikai-Akuma** shoved at me so I could write something, but it turned out different. And this is also for **Isumi 'Kivic'** because she was depressed for failing an audition and wanted me to write some TeFu, so here, have some random drabble. Harhar. I'm sorry if it's lame. Comments would be really, really loved, by the way :D

* * *

**~ Just Like Wasabi ~**

**

* * *

  
**

It's totally random and out of the blue, but Kikumaru says that if Oishi were to be compared to some kind of food, he'd be sweets. Perhaps candy. "Caramel candy," Kikumaru exclaims happily, before rattling off the reasons why the vice captain should be a caramel candy—"Sweet, and he makes you melt with his warm and kind personality _just so_."

Fuji smiles at his friend, half-amused at how Kikumaru thinks of his partner as a caramel candy. He is very tempted to ask why not strawberry, but then Fuji thinks he can already imagine what the redhead would say, so he doesn't bother.

And then Kikumaru wonders out loud about what kind of food Tezuka should be compared to, but then he shakes his head, saying Tezuka would probably be something bland, what with his stoic and stiff personality—"He's almost boring, sometimes," the redhead laughs.

Fuji doesn't quite agree, but he keeps his opinion to himself because he hasn't found what kind of food Tezuka would taste like—he briefly chuckles at that train of thought.

***

Ever since that day, Fuji takes extra time to watch his captain, trying to see if Tezuka really is as bland as Kikumaru told him that day.

At the end of the week, Fuji has found what he wants to compare Tezuka with.

"You're just like wasabi ice cream," he says to Tezuka one afternoon in an empty clubhouse, gaining himself a raise of one elegant eyebrow.

So, Fuji tries to elaborate; telling Tezuka that his exterior is always so cold—just like ice cream—with sharp edges in his personality and the way he carries himself, and that soft, mild sweetness that people might just overlook when they're overwhelmed by the _spiciness._

"See? Wasabi ice cream."

Tezuka only gives him a blank look. "What are you talking about?" he deadpans.

The prodigy just laughs at his captain, before something comes across his mind, and he says, "Or maybe, you're a wasabi dark chocolate. Sharp and bitter with just the barest hints of sweet, but it melts on your tongue."

Tezuka looks just mildly disturbed by that statement, while Fuji wonders if he's being biased just because he loves wasabi.

"I do not melt," Tezuka finally states in that matter-of-fact tone, making Fuji almost doubles over in laughter. Fuji has meant it as a metaphor for Tezuka's personality, but Tezuka's reply has just given him _ideas_.

"Really?" Fuji smirks, blue eyes dancing with mischief. "Shall we prove it?"

That is the only warning before Fuji pulls on the collar of Tezuka's shirt and brings their lips together. Fuji brushes his lips against Tezuka's, before gently licking at the taller boy's bottom lips, asking for an entry which Tezuka hesitantly grants.

Fuji delves his tongue into Tezuka's mouth, licking and exploring and caressing—inviting Tezuka to join the dance, before he finally retreats and welcomes Tezuka's tongue into his mouth and continues the battle which he gladly surrenders a moment later.

Fuji doesn't mind being dominated by Tezuka.

When the need for air becomes urgent, they reluctantly break apart, softly panting with their foreheads resting against each other.

"See? You just melted on my tongue," the lithe teen informs.

And then Tezuka's reply just has to be, "Did you just eat wasabi?"

Fuji can't help giggling, contrasting the frown on the other's face. "It was a candy," the younger boy admits.

Tezuka frowns deeper as if not liking the idea, but he doesn't resist when Fuji kisses him again—this time more innocent and gentle.

When he pulls away, Fuji licks his lips and comments, "Well, now you taste like wasabi too."

**-NeverEnding-**

**

* * *

A/N: **I hope it wasn't that lame... reviews? :D


End file.
